


Great Idea, Barton

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - That '70s Show Fusion, Crushes, F/F, Getting Together, Skinny Dipping, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Clint suggests they go skinny dipping.Maria is surprised as anyone when Natasha is up for it.LOMB square N4: Skinny Dipping
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Great Idea, Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020! I wanted to write something short and sweet, because this semester is exhausting me.
> 
> This is tagged as a T70S fusion because it's the general vibe I'm going for, so you don't have to have seen it in order to understand this little fic. (But if you do like it, and you're now thinking, "Man, I'd love to read some f/f for That 70's Show," you are in luck! I've written lots!)

Natasha lets out a sigh that sounds more amused than exasperated. “Whatever, I guess I'm in.”

Maria's head whips around from looking at all the cows through the passenger window. “Then I am _in_.” She tries to finish twisting to look at Natasha, but she ends up pushing Natasha into Phil as he's shifting gears. _Oops? Whatever,_ she thinks, finally tucking her feet back into the car. _Phil can handle a stick._ Besides, her brain is fried at the thought of seeing Natasha naked. It would have fried sooner, but she hadn't thought Natasha would be up for this. 

The rest of the guys quickly agree with Clint's suggestion to go to the reservoir for some “naughty bad fun.”

Jasper and Clint inevitably squabble when they arrive, trying to one-up each other with bullshit boasting that no one believes. They ditch their clothes haphazardly as they race to the shore.

The kids who still have brains take more care to fold their clothes and put them on the hood of Phil's car. They are all very pointedly not looking each other as they walk to the water, but Jasper and Clint start to turn to face them, so Maria races forwards and splashes in before they can get a look at the good stuff.

And then she starts a splash war, because she's gotta do something cover the _awkward_. Up until a couple years ago, she was just _one of the guys_ , and now she's got boobs, and bras, and her mom's always talking about safe sex, and her dad's always talking about cleaning guns when boys come over, and all of a sudden the guys are treating her different, and it's such **bullshit**. She's still one of the guys! She likes beer and rock music, and she hates skirts and girly television. And...

She tries not to stare at Natasha surfacing from the water, head falling back to show her throat long and smooth, hands reaching up to smooth over her hair, breasts-

Maria turns away. Definitely not staring.

Then she's taken down into the water, totally caught by surprise, and when she reaches her arm back to wrestle the guy off, she feels the curve of a hip that definitely does not feel like one of Clint's or Jasper's, and it is only now that she feels breasts pressed tight against her back, and a soft, deliberate kiss on her shoulder, and her eyes shock open underwater.

When they burst back up, Maria is sputtering. She of course has to leap back in revenge, which solidifies a girl fight in the eyes of all of her friends, who cheer them on as they tumble in the water. Natasha kisses her again when they are underwater, this time on the cheek, and Maria thinks, _Okay, officially best day ever_.

… And then they find out somebody made off with their clothes.


End file.
